The invention relates to a pharmacy formulation preparation crock lid, a pharmacy formulation preparation crock bottom, a corresponding pharmacy formulation preparation crock adapter, a corresponding pharmacy formulation preparation crock, a corresponding pharmacy formulation preparation device lifting arm and a corresponding pharmacy formulation preparation device.
A device for agitating and preparing mixtures or the like in an agitating vessel is known from the German utility model DE 277 24 902 U1. Even though this device has proven to be suitable for everyday pharmacy use for preparing individual pharmaceutical products, the inventor of the present subject matter has recognized that the handling of crocks for such devices is cumbersome and time-consuming.